More Than Just Friends
by Teddy1008
Summary: Years ago, Fili and Kili met an elf in the forest, who saved them from danger. Years later, they meet each other again. Fili and Kili know that they owe a life debt to Legolas Greenleaf, but their uncle doesn't know that and they don't plan on telling him.


**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from LOTR/Any of Tolkien's work belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and anyone who was involved with it. No disrespect is intended.**

**Author's Note: Hi! How's it going, everyone? Just got this new idea for this story, I hope you like it! I know I have multiple stories that are going on right now, but blame my imagination! It just insists on a new story the moment I get a starting point. Well, hope you enjoy! Not sure how well this will turn out ... If you find any mistakes, please tell me. Please review at the end, enjoy!**

**In this fic, Fili is 30 and Kili is 25. Unsure of Legolas' age, but older than the dwarf brothers.**

* * *

><p>Fili and Kili both smiled reassuringly at their uncle. "Don't worry, uncle," Fili said, giving Thorin a brief hug, then stepping back to allow Kili to do the same. "We'll be back by three days."<p>

Thorin sighed. "I know," he agreed. "You've never been late before, and I trust both of you." He eyed the two brothers up and down intently. "But promise me that you'll be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"We won't," Kili promised with an easygoing smile. "We never do."

"Never?" Thorin raised an eyebrow, and Kili faltered a bit.

"Well ..." He broke off as Thorin chuckled softly.

Then their uncle's face turned serious again. "Fili, Kili, I have a gift for both of you." He saw his nephews' curious looks, and slowly pulled something out of his pockets. He gestured for them to open their hands, then pressed a smooth stone into their outstretched hands. "Something for you to keep," he said softly.

He watched as Kili and Fili examined the smooth stones, running their fingers over the surface. Runes were carved into it, and Thorin involuntarily smiled. "It was mine and your uncle Frerin's. Now it is yours."

"No!" Fili exclaimed, eyes widening. "Uncle, we can't take this! It is yours!"

"Not anymore." Thorin curled his elder nephew's fingers over the stone. "Keep it. And when in doubt and trouble, look at it and remember the comforts of home." Then he tugged out a dagger and handed it to Fili, and a new quiver of arrows to Kili. "Yours, as well. I forged it last night."

Fili felt his eyes burn with tears, and he hugged his uncle tightly. "Thank you," he whispered. Thorin patted his back.

Fili stepped back, tucked the stone safely into a deep pocket and tucked the dagger into his boot, where it was hidden. Kili did the same, except he strung the quiver over his back. "Goodbye," Kili said with a slight smile. "Don't worry, Uncle. We'll be back by three days."

Then the two brothers turned, and strode away, not glancing back. Then they disappeared from sight, and Thorin turned away to enter his house again. Despite his nephews' assurances, he couldn't help but feel that trouble was following them. As usual.

* * *

><p>Fili and Kili wandered into the forest trail. They were now old enough to travel without their uncle watching them. Kili was delighted, because this was his first journey alone with his brother. As the younger of the two, he was deemed less responsible and more reckless. Which was slightly true.<p>

Even during hunting trips, Dwalin or Bofur or sometimes even Balin had accompanied him. Sometimes, if he was not too busy, Thorin watched over him, much to his frustration. Now, he could finally step outside without being treated as if he were still a child.

"Be careful, brother, Fili said as he pulled Kili closer to him. "There are beasts in these woods that should not be thought little of."

While Kili was slightly annoyed at being the 'younger, more reckless' little brother, again, he also felt safe because Fili was caring for him. After all, Fili did have more experience in traveling alone. They were traveling to an old dwarf who had wanted to talk to Thorin, but was too far away to visit. And Thorin was busy taking care of the forge and talking privately with Oin and Dwalin and Balin, much to Fili and Kili's frustrations. The older dwarves wouldn't let them listen on, no matter how many times they asked if they could.

So Thorin had sent his nephews to the old dwarf who lived about a two days' distance away. Then returning to their uncle would take about a day. If nothing went wrong. Fili just hoped that everything would be all right. He glanced at his little brother, who had followed his advice and was now glancing around warily. Fili kept his hands on the hilts of his two swords, just in case.

"Fili," Kili suddenly said.

Fili stopped and looked at him questioningly. "What is it, Ki? Do you wish to turn back? You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Kili looked indignant. "No!" he protested. "That's not it. Of course I want to come." Kili had been given the choice of whether he wanted to come or not, and he had immediately replied that he would. He pouted, and Fili fought the urge to grin at the adorable look on Kili's face. Kili glared at him.

Fili sighed, then couldn't help but give his brother a slight smile. "Well, what is it?" he asked.

Kili bit his lip. "I eavesdropped on Uncle and Balin yesterday," he admitted, then lowered his gaze to the forest ground. Fili stared at him, eyes wide. "Please don't be mad," Kili pleaded. "Please, Fi, I didn't mean to. I was just heading down to the kitchen when I heard Uncle and Balin in Uncle's study. They were talking, Fi! I didn't mean to listen, I just-"

"Kili, I'm not angry," Fili interrupted gently. He raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not sure Uncle will like the fact that you eavesdropped."

"Listened," Kili corrected.

"It's the same thing," Fili said with a roll of his eyes and a kind smile. "But, Kili, how did you listen in without them knowing?"

"They were in a pretty heated discussion," Kili said, sounding slightly miserable and guilty. "They were talking about taking back Erebor."

Fili's eyes widened. Then he realized that they were getting off track, and started walking again. Kili scrambled after him hastily. "Taking back Erebor?" Fili murmured. He glanced at Kili. "No, little brother. Not so soon."

"How do you know?" Kili challenged, a glint in his eyes. "Uncle never let you join in the meetings or listen either!"

Fili didn't reply, only saying, "Come on, Ki. Pick up the pace." He heard Kili huff in frustration, but ignored it. He had actually spoken with Thorin before, privately, when Kili was away training with Dwalin.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Uncle, what are you talking about?" Fili demanded. "Erebor? Erebor is gone. The dragon has taken it away from us."_

_"Not for long," Thorin replied, a grim look on his face. He cupped the side of Fili's cheek, caressing it gently. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain. Oin thinks that the dragon must have been rotten to death."_

_"Rotten to death?" Fili had made a face with a frown. "No, Uncle. Balin told me, during my history lessons. Dragons don't rot."_

_Thorin had merely gazed at him, then quietly said, "Fili, when we set out for the journey to reclaim the mountain, you shall most likely be of age. But Kili will not."_

_Fili stared at his uncle. "What are you saying, Uncle Thorin? Are you saying that Kili will not be able to join?" When Thorin didn't reply, Fili clenched his fists and exclaimed, "I shall not leave my little brother behind!"_

_Thorin sighed. He let his hand drop to Fili's shoulder, saying, "Fili, when you are older, you shall find out that sometimes sacrifices are needed to complete a task." Then he had turned and strode away, leaving Fili to stare after him in dismay._

**FLASHBACK END**

Fili still remembered that clearly, and would never forget it. He would not go anywhere without his little brother.

"Fi!"

Fili heard stones crackling, and the ground gave away underneath him. He cried out, then tumbled down.

"Fili!"

* * *

><p>Legolas was delighted. He would finally be able to step outside into the forest on his own, without a bunch of guards hovering over him. "Thank you, adar!" he had cried, giving Thranduil a hug.<p>

Thranduil smiled. "Do be careful," he had told him softly before giving him a hug back.

Legolas sighed as he ventured deeper into the forest. He was going to the faraway forest, a forest that his adar had never let him go to without being escorted by some of his most trusted guards. As the prince, he was to be protected at all costs, by order of King Thranduil, his father.

Legolas crossed the pathway and then finally entered the forest. Alone, much to his delight. He could not help but break into a relaxed smile. He often felt that when there were others watching him, he could not be himself. Not really. He had to be 'their prince', the responsible, mature elf.

Alone, he could be Legolas. Just Legolas. A rabbit hopped across his path and he stopped to let it travel safely before he continued on. As an elf, he did not like to kill animals unless it was life-threatening. And besides, he had lots of lembas, berries, and nuts packed for the journey, and two water skins. He had promised to be back within two days.

A dwarf would have probably just killed the rabbit. Dwarves. Legolas could not help but snort. Dwarves were ... queer creatures, in his point of view. They were short and fat and were loud. Extremely loud. They roared and swung their axes around like drunken men, when in battle, much to his disdain.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Legolas, if, IF, you see a dwarf, do not speak to him," Thranduil had said to him as he prepared for the journey to the forest._

_"Why not, adar?"_

_"Because dwarves are unnatural creatures. They are vicious and loud and cranky. And not to mention, they have a vast disrespect for animals and nature. Do not speak to him. Just continue on."_

_"But, adar, what if the dwarf is in danger?"_

_Thranduil's eyes had flashed and he growled, "Ignore him. A dwarf would not help an elf if the elf was in danger. Do the same for the dwarf."_

_"Yes, adar."_

**FLASHBACK END**

Legolas sighed. He would not disobey his father's commands.

* * *

><p>Kili dove down, seeing his brother tumbling down the steep but small gorge. He ignored the pain that shot through his shoulder as he tumbled down as well. "Fi!" he cried, terrified. He rolled to a halt and scrambled over to his brother. Then he cried out as burning pain shot through his shoulder. Biting his lip, he shook Fili.<p>

"Fili," he said urgently. "Fili!"

Fili groaned and his eyes flickered open. He blinked rapidly, then groaned again. "Fi, are you all right?" Kili demanded. "Fili, talk to me! Are you hurt?"

"My leg," Fili gasped. He glanced down at it, and Kili winced visibly. Fili's right leg was twisted at an odd angle. "It burns," Fili groaned again, flopping down.

Kili whimpered when Fili placed a hand around his shoulders to draw him nearer. Fili opened his eyes and said, "You're hurt, aren't you?"

Kili shook his head, then bit his lip. "Perhaps I am," he admitted. "I think I wrenched my shoulder out of place as I dived down."

"Reckless," Fili sighed, shaking his head. "Reckless, reckless, reckless."

"All right, I get it!" Kili snapped. He turned his head away so that his older brother wouldn't see the tears that welled up in his eyes. He wiped them away, pretending to clear away his billowing hair, and said, "What are we going to do now?"

Fili bit his lip. "We can't turn back," he said. "We'll never make it to Uncle Thorin. We've wandered off of the forest trail. Now we're lost and injured, and the sun is setting." He sighed. "No one's going to find us, Ki. There's nothing we can do."

As if to contradict his words, a rustle sounded, then someone appeared. But Kili couldn't see the person's face, only his legs, as he was lying down.

"You are hurt."

The voice was soft and quiet, and Kili managed a nod. The person bent down, and Kili glanced up. Then he inhaled sharply and drew back. It was an elf, an elf with tidy, light-coloured hair. He had a fair face, and was dressed warmly and comfortably, but that wasn't what made Kili gasp. The elf was pointing an arrow at him, nocked in his bow.

"Do not try to move, dwarf," the elf said, something that sounded like disgust in his voice. "Or I shall shoot you ere you draw your next breath."

Kili bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Fili inhaled sharply, then exhaled again. Kili glanced at him. His brother's face was pale, perhaps from the pain of his twisted leg. Worry shot through him, but so did pain in his shoulder at the same time and he cried out. He heard the elf leap back, still pointing the arrow at him.

"Please," Kili groaned, biting his bottom lip and leaning forward slightly, ignoring the pain the action caused him. "Have mercy. There is nothing we can do to you."

The elf hesitated, then slowly put away the arrow and bow. Then he shoved Kili back to the ground with his foot none too gently, saying roughly, "Stay down."

Kili had no choice but to obey as the elf searched him and his brother. The elf tugged out his bow and arrow, muttering something under his breath. Something Kili couldn't catch. He closed his eyes in exhaustion. Then he felt a hand pull out the stone his Uncle had given him, and his eyes snapped open.

"No!" he exclaimed.

The elf raised an eyebrow. "Is this stone important to you, dwarf?" he questioned.

"Y-yes," Kili said. He sent a desperate look at the stone held in the elf's hand. He realized that his brother's stone was in the elf's hand as well, and his anxiety grew even more. "P-please."

"Why is it so important to you? What does it do?" the elf insisted.

"It-it was given to me by my uncle," Kili said. "It does nothing, but carry memories. Memories of love that my uncle has given to me."

The elf seemed to hesitate for a while. Then he slowly shoved the stone back into their pockets, saying, "Then you may keep it. But if I find that you have lied, I shall shoot you ere-"

"Ere I draw my next breath," Kili agreed. He sighed and sent a look at the elf. "Please, will you help us? My brother and I are hurt, and we have nothing to treat ourselves with."

The elf stared at him for a few, agonizing moments. He seemed to be lost in a memory. His eyes flashed, and he stepped back. Then he stepped forward again, seeming to make a decision. "Aye. I shall help."

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER ONE<strong>

**Author's Note: Well, how was it? I hope that it was good. Should I continue? Please review, and thanks to those who will/do. For those that didn't, well, still hope you enjoyed. I'll update ASAP, but I swear that I update faster the more reviews I have! Not trying to be pushing for reviews, of course. They just make me happy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**I was just curious and wanted to try this, but what was your favourite sentence/paragraph/phrase? I just wanted to know, because then it gives me an idea of what my readers like to read. Please answer!**


End file.
